Oracle Files: Irie Morgan 1
Characters * Irie Morgan * Guy Gardner * Pamela Isley * Harleen Quinzel * Selina Wayne Location * Warriors Bar & Grill, Sun City, FL VOX Archive * Harleen Quinzel: laughter What did Batsie say when he found out that you got yourself pregnant with your billionaire boytoy? I bet he was pissed. * Selina Wayne: No so much... Batman's only love is punching criminals in the face. Catwoman was a diversion... Bruce loves me for who I am. * Pamela Isley: gulp No offense to the crop, but that was awfully corny, Selina. Even you have to admit it. * Selina Wayne: chuckle Maybe it is, Pam. But it's the truth... That's the life I lead now. In ten years, I'll drive a minivan and go to PTA meetings. * Harleen Quinzel: laughter A minivan?! Yeah right! You're married to Bruce frickin' Wayne! No way you're driving a minivan anywhere, Selina! * Guy Gardner: Ladies... We're closing up. Time to get going. I know it's cliche and all but you don't have to go home, but you can't stay here. * Harleen Quinzel: laughter Wait, don't I know you from some- * Pamela Isley: '''Alright there, Har... Let's get going. Nice place you got here. pressing on table, paper rustling That should cover the cost, plus tip. * '''Selina Wayne: Goodnight! footsteps: 3 instances, door opens, bell ding, door closes * Guy Gardner: paper rustling, cloth wiping on wooden surface, chuckle Crazy soccer moms. opens, bell ding I'm sorry, bu we're- * Irie Morgan: clopping footfalls, crutches, clopping footfalls Hey Guy. Yuh don't kno mi, but wi need a chat. * Guy Gardner: Look, you're right... I don't know you, but we're clo- pause Wait a minute. Where did you get that ring? * Irie Morgan: Ni didn't get it anywhere. It choose mi just as your's choose yuh... Mi name's Irie Morgan an mi Disciple of Saint Walker- * Guy Gardner: The Saint Walker? * Irie Morgan: Yea, di very same. We be sworn in service to yuh Corps now. Di Blackest Night be coming soon now, an mi been sent back home, here to Earth, to aid yuh an yuh team. * Guy Gardner: Okay... Great... Love to have you on board... but I'm not the boss. You should go see John. * Irie Morgan: Ni wi' inna time, Mi sure of it. chuckle But mi as inna di neighborhood an tink mi cud use a jink. Wah yuh say? * Guy Gardner: chuckle Yeah, fine... Sit down. glass clinking, lid unscrewing, liquid sloshing, glass clinking So, uh, your's is blue. What's it do? pouring * Irie Morgan: Di same as yuh own fi di most part. Ongle runs pon a different source than yuh green ring- Hol'aan a minute now... Yuh don't kno wah a Blue ring can-? Oh wi inna fi it now. gulp, gulp Trivia and Notes * The Gotham City Sirens are taking a vacation together after Selina gave birth and married Bruce, as seen in VOX Box: A Tale of Two Robins * Poison Ivy is reforming as seen in VOX Box: The Many Kinds of Beef. * Harley was last seen working with Task Force X and probably escaped Arkham Asylum during the events of VOX Box: The Task At Hand 1. * Debut of Irie Morgan. Links and References * Oracle Files: Irie Morgan (1/2) Category:Oracle Files Category:Irie Morgan/Appearances Category:Guy Gardner/Appearances Category:Pamela Isley/Appearances Category:Harleen Quinzel/Appearances Category:Selina Kyle/Appearances Category:Gotham City Sirens/Appearances Category:Warriors Bar & Grill/Appearances Category:Sun City/Appearances Category:Candidates for deletion